Nuestra Historia
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Al acabar Hogwarts Draco y Hermione se fugan. Mese más tarde Draco vuelve dejándo a Hermione sola y embarazada, 15 años más tarde tienen que hacer una misión juntos y Draco quiere conocer al bebé. ¿Hermione le dejará? -- por Mitsuky
1. Prólogo

Hola a todo el mundo!

**He vuelto con una nueva historia de Harry Potter protagonizada por mi pareja favorita: Draco y Hermione! espero que os guste**

**Y no,No soy JK Rowling, así que a la que tenéis que adorar como a una diosa (como hago yo) es a ella no a mi, a me dejáis un review y soy feliz!**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo.**

Esto ocurrió hace quince años, cuando aún no habíamos salido de Hogwarts...

-¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione?

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, si, estoy segura...¿Y tú? No pareces muy convencido de esto...todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás...si es lo que quieres...

-No, no es eso, es que...esto es surrealista ¿Quién iba a decir que acabaríamos así? Siete años de odio y ahora...

-...nos...vamos a fugar juntos...espera ¿¡Siete años de odio!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿¡No se supone que te declaraste por que te habías enamorado de mi!?

-Hermione, no te sulfures, me refería a que hemos pasado más años odiándonos que enamorados, un simple comentario.

-¿Entonces me quieres?-le supe una carita que sabía que le obligaría a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Si, te quiero, Hermione.

-Yo también te quiero...Draco.

Era el último día del curso, lo exámenes habían acabo hacía dos semanas, me dio mucha pena acabarlos, Harry y Ron me estuvieron consolando durante días, por que no dejé de llorar pensando que no haría más exámenes importantes en Hogwarts, pero fue Draco el que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa.

La verdad es que ni yo misma se como ocurrió, como después de siete años acabamos totalmente enamorados el uno del otro.

Recuerdo que un día, después de las vacaciones de navidades Draco y yo estábamos castigados, por una pelea verbal, que acabó siendo un duelo con varitas, estuvimos escuchando los gritos de Snape y McGonagall durante dos horas en el despacho de Dumbledore, no dejaron de decirnos que éramos sus mejores alumnos pero que no debíamos utilizar nuestro talento para pelarnos, y por supuesto tuvieron que escribir a nuestros padres, no se como, pero nuestros respectivos padres se pusieron de acuerdo para mandarnos el mismo vociferador, palabra por palabra, el mismo día a la misma hora, si ya se escucha un solo vociferador por todo el comedor...los nuestros los pudo escuchar el colegio entero, por lo que al final acabamos castigados, recogiendo plantas para Sprout o ayudando a Hagrid o a cualquier profesor que lo necesitara desde el inicio del curso, hasta el final de curso, y siempre juntos, para que nos fuéramos llevando mejor. Nada más lejos de la realidad fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, antes del castigos nos quitaban la varita y nos la devolvían cuando acabábamos. Al principio fue duro, dado que Draco y yo no podíamos estar en una habitación sin pelearnos, pero poco a poco, recuerdo que me fui enamorando de él, siempre me pareció guapo, desde el primer día que le vi, en su vagón con ese aire tan elegante, cuando vi como era me puse muy triste, y aunque, saliera con algunos chicos de Hogwarts, Draco siempre me parecía guapo, cuando me di cuenta de que él también se había enamorado de mi fue cuando me salvó de ese pesado de Huffelpuff, que me empezó a acosar desde principio de curso, y luego una noche, cuando estábamos en el bosque...solo de recordarme me pongo como un tomate, fue taaan bonito. Luego empezamos a salir en secreto, y aunque al principio tuvimos nuestros problemas, todo ha acabado bien.

El otro día, hace una semana para ser exactos, Ron me dijo que había visto a Pansy y a Draco besándose en medio del pasillo, yo me enfadé mucho con Draco, por que creía en Ron, y estuvimos a punto de dejarlo, me sentía fatal, pero hace unos pocos días, me dijo, que le había dicho a Pansy que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que le dejara en paz y también...que quería fugarse conmigo el último día del curso.

-No estarás pensando otra vez en lo mismo, ¿verdad?

-No-mentí.

-No me mientas ¿Es que no puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

-Es que no me esperaba que me propusieras que nos escapáramos...por cierto, ¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa... ¿Te acuerdas del plan?

-Perfectamente, no soy Crabbe o Goyle-me ponía furiosa que me hiciera esa clase de preguntas ¿Es que se piensa que soy tonta o qué? Un día de estos le meteré el palo de una fregona por el...

-No se lo que es una fregona, pero sea lo que sea no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte...

-Una fregona es...-y me besó, siempre que le intento explicar como funciona algo muggle, como la aspiradora, o el lavaplatos, me calla con un beso...espero que esto dure mucho tiempo...

Los días pasaron y dos días después de volver a Londres nos escapamos, les escribí una nota a mis padres diciéndoles que era lo que quería y que quería a Draco y que volvería después de las vacaciones de verano, para poder ser una Auror, pero, las cosas no fueron como a mi me hubiera gustado.

Cogimos un barco que nos llevó a Francia y estuvimos viajando por todo el país, luego nos fuimos a Bruselas, auque no me gustó tanto como España (donde bailé Flamenco por primera vez), sobretodo Granada, después nos fuimos a diferentes países, como Alemania (me encantaba oír a Draco hablar en alemán), Noruega, Luxemburgo, Italia (donde pude comprobar lo celoso que se ponía Draco cuando una italiano me quería dar una rosa gratis por mi belleza, como decían) y por último fuimos a Gracia, a una isla preciosa, esa fue la parte más maravillosa del verano, pero a la vez, la más triste.

Después de casi un mes en Grecia, se acercaba la hora de volver a Inglaterra...

-Draco...ya estamos a finales de Agosto.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres volver?¿No me digas que ya te has cansado de mi?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que...que...Draco...yo te quiero pero...¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?

-Vuelve tú, si yo vuelvo mis padres seguro que me matarán, no puedo volver Hermione, ya no...así que yo creo que si tu quieres volver y yo no puedo, lo mejor será que...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¿Me iba a dejar?¿Después de todo este verano juntos?

-...que nos casemos.

-¿¡Qué!?

Draco se levantó y me llevó hasta el sofá del pequeño piso que teníamos, me sentó y el se arrodilló, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una caja y la abrió, dentro había un anillo, un anillo de compromiso, con un diamante, no muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto, en medio, muy parecido al que vimos en Francia...

-Hermione, se que hemos estado peleándonos muchos años y que te dicho y hecho cosas horribles, pero te quiero y espero que me puedas perdonar algún día...en cuanto lo vi supe lo que quería, si es el que vimos en Francia, Hermione...¿Te casas conmigo?

Solo recuerdo que me tiré a sus brazos llorando como una magdalena y diciendo un si tan alto que lo oyó toda Grecia.

Pasados unos pocos días ya le habíamos pedido a un sacerdote que nos casara, escogimos una iglesia que daba al mar, trabajando en una tienda de flores durante el tiempo que estuve en Gracia, me pude comprar mi vestido para la boda, era muy sencillo, por eso me gustó cuando me lo hicieron, era blanco, largo y casi sin pliegues, no parecía tener mucho vuelo pero cuando daba vueltas con él se levantaba muchísimo, y era de tirantes, todavía hacía mucho calor incluso para llevar manga corta.

Mi despedida de soltera estuvo bien, lo celebré con la dueña de la floristería y sus hijas (me hice muy amiga de ellas) y Draco lo celebró con unos amigos que teníamos.

Solo había algo que me preocupaba y era manchar el vestido el día de mi boda por culpa del periodo, mi madre me dijo una vez que el periodo es como el mejor amigo que se tiene, si hay una fiesta única en la vida, ahí estará, si tienes un evento importante irá contigo, por lo que el día de mi boda...

Por la mañana, Chloe, Sara y Belén me ayudaron con el vestido, casi no vi a Draco, le vi un momento mientras desayunaba, estaban todos nuestros amigos en nuestro piso, vi que tenía muchas ojeras y me preocupaba que no hubiera podido dormir por los nervios (una de las cosas que he descubierto en este tiempo que llevo saliendo con él es que es capaz de ponerse nervioso, increíble pero cierto)

Llegué a la Iglesia toda ilusionaba y casi se me saltaban las lágrimas, pero Amy me dijo que no tenía que llorar en ese momento, si no después del "si quiero". Cuando llegamos a la Iglesia, Draco todavía no estaba, por lo que me escondí detrás de la Iglesia (ver a las novias antes de la boda trae mala suerte, aunque fueran unos minutos, había que respetar la tradición). No tuve que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos escuché unos gritos, y reconocí la voz de Draco por lo que salí de mi escondite para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté un poco preocupada.

-Hermione...-James me miraba con tristeza y no sabía el por que, pero algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta.

Amy y James hicieron pasar al resto de gente al interior de la Iglesia, por lo que Draco y yo nos quedamos solos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Draco no estaba muy bien vestido para la ocasión, llevaba unos pantalones negros a conjunto con una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa blanca, algo abierta, su pelo, siempre bien puesto, lo tenía revuelto.

-Estás bellísima-me dijo después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-Gracias...tu estás...¿Estás bien? No lo pareces ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Bajó la mirada, y cuando me habló no me miró, su flequillo le tapaba sus ojos.

-Hermione...no podemos casarnos...

-¿Po...por qué no?

-Es que...te quiero...y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida y más a tu lado...Hermione yo...estoy prometido.

No me lo creí, y me hubiera echado a reír pensando que era una broma de no haber visto la cara de Draco, el ramo de Lirios que me había echo Amy se me calló al suelo, y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-¿Desde...desde cuando lo sabes?

-Hace mucho que me dijeron que me iba a prometer a una chica de buena familia, pero nunca supe quien era, por lo que me dediqué a flirtear con otras chicas...

-¿Y yo...soy una de esas chicas?

-...Eres la mejor de ellas...has conseguido que me encapriché contigo de verdad Hermione...pero...tengo que irme...además...lo nuestro no tenía futuro...

-¿Solo he sido...otra chica? ¿Un capricho?

-...Si...siento que te hayas enamorado así de mi, no pretendía llegar tan lejos de verdad pero...

Y ese fue el momento en el que me derrumbé, me caí al suelo llorando un montón, y luego caía en la cuenta...tenía que decírselo...tenía que saber...iba a ser una sorpresa para después de la boda pero...

-Aunque para ti solo fuera una capricho yo...te quiero Draco...no...te amo...

-Por favor Hermione, no me hagas esto...

-¡No me hagas tú esto Draco!

-Ya te he dicho que no pretendía llegar tan lejos...lo siento...Adiós, Hermione.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco espera!...¡Estoy embarazada!

Levanté la vista para ver su reacción, pero solo vi su espalada bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la carretera.

Me levanté y corrí, llamándolo por su nombre cuando llegué a las escaleras tuve que apoyarme en el muro para no caerme...esto no me podía estar pasando, no era real, tenía que ser una sueño...no era posible que sintiera tanto dolor en mis corazón...se lo había dado por entero a Draco y él...lo había echo pedazos con unas palabras...

Cuando acabó de bajar las escaleras, me miró...utilicé oclumancia para saber que pensaba, esperaba que todo fuera una broma y escuché a la perfección sus palabras _"Adiós, Hermione"_ y se desapareció.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa día es que me desmayé, pero que unos brazos me sujetaron a tiempo.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**

**¿Un Review?**

**Nos vemos en la continuación.**

**AVISO: A lo mejor, dentro de un par de capitulos os pido algún consejo para que me ayudéis a seguir con la historia, cosas que queréis que pasen etc... de momento disfrutad con este Prólogo y con el resto de capitulos que pronto subiré.**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola!!! Ya que he tenido un pequeño hueco he podido subir este captulo que ya estaba escrito, la verdad es que me costó muchisimo escribirlo, pero me gusta como ha quedado y espero que lo disfruteís.**

**Por último, yo no soy JK Rowling así que ni Hermione ni Draco, ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia son mios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. A pesar de los años, te quiero.**

Después de quince años evitando a Draco por el Ministerio, el destino decidió juntarles de nuevo.

Esa misma mañana había recibido una lechuza diciéndole que tenía que ver a las nueve en punto al Ministro de Magia.

Cuando llegó se encontró también con Harry, Ron y Draco, que hablaban sobre el último partido de quidditch, negó con la cabeza, nunca entendería que tenía de especial ese deporte.

-¿Es que nunca os cansáis de hablar del Quidditch?-les reprochó a sus amigos.

-Hola Hermione, ¿Qué tal?

-Cansada ¿Y tú Ron?

-Bien, gracias.

Harry se acercó a su amiga y le susurró palabras de ánimo, que ella agradeció internamente, después de pasarse la noche sin dormir y pensando en como tratar a Draco Malfoy, decidió que lo mejor era que hiciera como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ambos.

-Buenos días, Malfoy, hace mucho que no nos vemos-saludó al fin.

-Buenos días Granger-saludo Malfoy-si, unos...quince años ¿No? Te veo muy bien.

-Gracias.

A los pocos minutos estaban en el despacho de Percy Weasley, Ministro de Magia desde hacía dos años.

-Os he llamado, por que se que sois los mejores aurores que de los que disponemos y por que os conozco bien.

-¿Pasa algo malo Percy?-preguntó Ron.

-Si, hay indicios de que alguien está matando gente, por Europa y África, tememos que puedan ser mortífagos, o hijos de mortífagos-hizo una pausa y miró a Draco duramente-por lo que quiero que averigüéis todo lo que podáis.

-Bien.

-Quiero que dos de vosotros vayan a África y otros dos a Europa y me mandéis informes regularmente-se hizo un incómodo silencio, Percy sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación no les haría gracia a ninguna de las cuatro personas que tenía delante, sobre todo a Hermione, pero era su deber-Draco y Hermione iréis a Europa y Harry y Ron a África.

Hermione resopló, sabía que si el destino les había juntado, les juntaría por un buen tiempo.

-Está bien-dijo al fin-¿Cuándo tenemos que marcharnos?

Esa respuesta sorprendió a los presentes, sabía por lo que había pasado Hermione y aún así no se quejó en absoluto.

-En Septiembre, tenéis todo el verano para mentalizaros y...para estar con vuestras familias-dijo Percy, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues con vuestro permiso me voy, dentro de poco llega el expreso de Hogwarts y...tengo que recoger a alguien-no quería dar más información de la necesaria delante de Malfoy, ya le dejó muy claro cuando la dejó que no quería saber nada de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin mirar si quiera a sus amigo ni a Percy, y por supuesto Malfoy no había estado en la sala con ella en ningún momento.

Harry y Ron se miraron y después de un asentimiento mutuo Ron salió detrás de Hermione, y Harry le hizo señas a Draco para que le siguiera, tenía que decirle algo, algo que sabía que a Hermione no le gustaría, pero Draco tenía que saberlo.

Harry no le contó toda la historia a Draco, obviamente los motivos y las consecuencias de las decisiones que Hermione tuvo que tomar hacía quince años los tenía que hablar con ella, sin embargo le contó que Hermione no volvió de Grecia después que él, si no un año después. Hermione les había llamado contándoles lo que le había pasado, Ron dijo que abortara, y Harry no supo que decirle, entendía el punto de vista de Ron, Hermione, su novia se había enamorado locamente de Draco y se habían fugado juntos a Grecia después de acabar Hogwarts, sorprendiendo a más de uno, y luego éste la abandonaba embarazada, Ron quería recuperar a Hermione y si estaba embarazada la cosa no sería fácil, pero Hermione no dio su brazo a torcer dijo que a cualquier mujer le gustaría ser madre y que aunque Malfoy la hubiese abandonado ella no pensaba perder a su bebé, por lo que cuando fueron a visitarla meses después la vieron con una gran tripa bien gorda y estuvieron con ella cuando dio a luz a los gemelos.

Le contó a Draco que Hermione se había quedado embarazada de verdad y no era una mentira para retenerle como él había pensado y que se iba a la estación a buscarle.

Draco se sorprendió mucho, se sintió mal por pensar así de Hermione, pero no había tenido elección, su familia le hubiera echo la vida imposible a Hermione y si había estado dispuesta a fugarse con él después de siete años de odio mutuo no iba a dejar que se fuera de su lado por poner una excusa tan barata como la de su familia, por lo que pensó dejarla mal, y lo hizo de la peor manera posible, en medio del altar y...embarazada.

Hermione estaba hablando con Ron sobre los gemelos, volvían después de no verse desde la navidades, dado que ambos habían decidido quedarse a estudiar en semana santa para los TIMOS que se les avecinaban, y Hermione no pudo negarse, ella hizo lo mismo en su quinto año en Hogwarts.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Harry y Malfoy, éste último quiso hablar con Hermione a solas, por lo que se fueron a tomar un café a un cafetería muggle.

-¿Tu familia no te reñirá por estar en una cafetería muggle?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Ya soy mayorcito, puedo hacer lo que quiera-le respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ahora eres mayorcito? Vaya, no sabes cuando me alegro, por lo visto después de quince años has madurado, me alegro, me preocupaba la cosa no se arreglara, ya estaba imaginándome en la portada de "El Profeta" la noticia _"Draco Malfoy, el único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy vivirá en San Mugo dado que ha contraído una enfermedad que no se puede arreglar, los detalles en la página siete."_

-Hermione...

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa Malfoy-dijo recalcando se apellido.

-Quiero...conocer a nuestro hijo.

Hermione se atragantó con el café que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Cómo...dices?

-Que quiero...conocer a...nuestro..hijo...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero que le conozcas? Además ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?

-Intuición Malfoy, además el primogénito de la mi familia siempre ha sido varón.

_Bueno...en eso no se equivoca...tengo un hijo suyo...aunque..."_

-Mira, Malfoy, es muy precipitado todo esto, apareces después de quince años y me dices que quieres conocer al bebé y...tengo que irme..ya...ya te escribiré y...te daré mi respuesta.

-De acuerdo-Draco hizo un ademán de levantarse.

-No. No vengas conmigo..no es bueno que...estés en el anden conmigo.

-Pero sabe que existo ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro! ¡lo sabe todo! Por eso digo que no es bueno, a menos que quieras ir a San Mugo con un ojo morado y un par de costillas rotas.

-Bah! No creo que un adolescente pueda conmigo.

-Juega al quidditch...

-Por lo menos vuela como su padre.

-Malfoy me voy-se levantó-no me sigas, no me escribas, eso es algo que tengo que decidir yo, y...si por alguna razón no quieren...no quiere verte...yo no soy de las que obligan a la gente a hacer cosas que no quiere.

Y sin decir más palabras se marchó, tomó un taxi que la llevó a la estación y en un cuarto de hora estaba atravesando la barrera que le llevó al tren que venía de Hogwarts.

Al principio no vio más que humo, pero luego sintió como algo, o mejor, alguien la abrazaba.

-Hola mami, te he echado de menos.

-Hola Sarah, ¿Qué tal te ha ido el curso?

-Pues muy bien mamá, espero que lleguen los resultados de los TIMOS dentro de poco, quiero saber si puedo ser una Auror, como tú.

-Yo también quiero ser Auror, o jugador profesional de Quidditch, pero no quiero que lleguen los resultados, seguro que Snape me ha cambiado la nota de pociones-dijo una voz detrás de Hermione.

-Hola Jake, me alegro de verte hijo-la castaña abrazó a su hijo-¿Has crecido?

-Yo también me alegro de verte mamá-contestó Jake correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre.

-Bueno...no quiero parecer impaciente ni nada pero...¿Cuándo nos vamos de viaje?-preguntó Sarah.

Hermione miró a su hija, era alta, no tanto como ella, de pelo rubio, como su padre, pero con algunos bucles, seguro que se lo había vuelto a cambiar, lo tenía por los hombros y con las raíces castañas, tenía los ojos de un azul casi grisáceo, se podría decir que era la versión femenina de Draco, era fría y calculadora, aunque también había heredado la gentileza de su madre, su pasión por los libros y el estudio, aunque también sentía pasión por el Quidditch, no en vano era la capitana de su equipo, una de las mejores buscadoras de Hogwarts.

-Mira que eres impaciente, primero tenemos que llegar a casa, deshacer las maletas, ver a Eric y Sam y más cosas, nos iremos de viaje...la semana que viene más o menos, ¿Verdad mamá?

Hermione asintió mientras observaba a su hijo, era algo más alto que Sarah de pelo castaño claro, como ella, pero lacio, como su padre, de ojos verdes profundos, era la versión masculina de Hermione, era muy amable con los que conocía, no obstante al principio siempre se mostraba frío y distante, era bastante inteligente, aunque no le gustaba estudiar, muchas veces Hermione le había comparado con Harry y Ron, por su pereza a la hora de estudiar, no obstante al final siempre sacaba tan buenas notas como su hermana pequeña, lo que más le gustaba era alabar a su madre, leer un buen libro y jugar al Quidditch, era el capitán de su equipo, y jugaba como buscador, a todo Hogwarts le gustaba comentar lo parecidos y diferentes que podían llegar a ser los "G & G" (Gemelos Granger).

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?

-Perdona cielo que decías.

Jake y Sarah se miraron, habían salido de la estación y habían pedido un taxi.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Hermione miró al taxista y suspiró -En casa.

Los gemelos asintieron, eso quería decir que el tema que preocupaba a su madre era el trabajo, eso, o algo relacionado con la magia, por lo que esperarían a estar protegidos por los sortilegios de su casa para hablar cómodamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Espabila!

El grito de su hija en medio del aeropuerto la devolvió a la realidad, ya estaba, divagando otra vez, no había podido decirles a Jake y Sarah que Draco Malfoy, su padre, el hombre que la abandonó les quería conocer, ya había pasado una semana, en la que Hermione había estado ausente, aunque sus hijos no lo notaron. Al llegar a su casa sus amigos, junto con Hermione, les había hecho un fiesta sorpresa y los días que siguieron salieron todos los días con sus amigos a trabajar cuidando niños, como todos los veranos, para conseguir más dinero para el viaje de Egipto, aunque ya tenían las entradas, Sarah había insistido tanto que Jake acabó ayudándola.

Sarah y Jake se miraron, su madre estaba ausente desde hacía días y no parecía muy animada por hacer el viaje que llevaban planeando un año entero.

-Mamá, podemos quedarnos si no quieres venir...-dijo Sarah, le apetecía mucho hacer el viaje, pero prefería que darse en Londres con su madre si eso la animaba.

-No, perdonadme, os tengo que decir algo hijos, pero será después del viaje, ahora...¡Tenemos que disfrutar de nuestras bien merecidas vacaciones!

-¡Si!-Sarah brincó y su pelo castaño oscuro y largo ondeó, dándole en la cara a su hermano.

-¡Ten cuidado canija! No se por que te lo has dejado largo, te lo podrías haber puesto corto, sería mejor.

-Pero así no podría hacerme los peinados egipcios-protestó la pequeña.

Hermione sonrió, disfrutaría de las vacaciones y luego les daría la noticia a sus hijos.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**Este capitulo se me hizo eteeeeerno,tardé semanas en escribirlo, pero no se como me ha salido, espero que bien**

**hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Bueno, creo que no os vaís a quejar, desde las 02.00 a.m no he prado de escribir y subir capitulos para actualizar mis fics, como compensación por haber tardado tanto, por los examenes, y por que no voy a poder actualzar hasta dentro de algún tiempo,por examenes. Espero que os guste, le he quitado algunas cosas al ver que el capitulo era muy largo,pero bueno, está bien, es divertido Draco conoce a sus hijos y ellos quieren demostrarle que no hace falta que este con ellos, por que han vivido bien durante 15 años con su madre y han sido muy felices.**

**Disclaimer:Si fuera Rowling en Harry Potter Hermione y Draco acabarían juntos, puesto que al final Hermione y Ron se casan, creo que sobra decir que no soy Rowling.**

**

* * *

****Cap. 2 Una noticia inesperada y una visita**

Habían vuelto del viaje una semana antes de lo previsto, Sarah quería volver a toda costa, por lo que decidieron ver todo lo que había escrito en su lista, en tres semanas en vez de en cuatro.

Sarah se había quedado fascinada al ver las tumbas y Jake también, Hermione disfrutó mucho, olvidándose de lo que le esperaba al llegar a Londres.

Pero el día de la verdad llegó antes de lo que pensaba, una noche sus hijos decidieron hacer una sesión de cine, y avasallaron a Hermione a preguntas hasta que ésta se rindió y decidió decirles la verdad, en cuanto lo soltó, solo hubo...silencio.

Sarah no supo que decir ¿Qué había que decir cuando el padre que abandonó a su madre quería conocerla después de quince años?

Jake solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, ver a su padre para molerle a palos y mandarle a San Mugo con un ojo morado, un brazo roto y unas cuantas costillas fracturadas.

-¿Qué queréis hacer?-se aventuró a preguntar Hermione tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio-No os voy a obligar a nada, si no queréis no pasa nada, él no se atreverá a venir si se lo digo...de una forma...persuasiva.

-Bueno...-empezó Sarah-la verdad es que me gustaría conocerle, pero, no se si estoy preparada, pero..tú te vas a ir con él no se cuantos meses y...me quedaría más tranquila si supiera como es.

-¡Menuda pregunta!-explotó Jake-¿¡Qué nos quiere conocer!? ¡Bien! ¡Pues llega quince años tarde! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que somos gemelos!

-Bueno tampoco es que mamá tuviera tiempo de decírselo...

-¡No le protejas!

-¡No le protejo! ¡Intentó pensar en esta situación desde otra perspectiva, Jake!

-¡Una mier...

-¡Eh! Jake puede que estés enfadado y lo entiendo, pero te prohíbo decir palabrotas en casa ¿Entendido?-Hermione empezó a enfadarse y Jake lo notó, por lo que decidió callarse.

-Lo siento mamá.

-Bien.

-Creo...-Jake cerró los ojos, él también quería ver como era la persona que abandonó a su madre-creo que deberíamos hacer una comida, invitamos a Harry y Ron y no será tan tensa ¿No?

-Si, además mamá, quiero...bueno, queremos saber como es la persona con la que te vas a ir detrás de los mortífagos, tanto si es un imbécil como si es un cielo.

Hermione resopló, odiaba cuando sus hijos usaban sus propias tácticas de persuasión contra ella.

-Está bien.

-No te preocupes creo que si hacemos una gran comida será más ameno-dijo Sarah con una sonrisa.

Draco estaba mirando el fuego, sentado en una sofá, en una mano tenía el mejor licor élfico que había podido conseguir, y el la otra una carta de Hermione Granger, la verdad es que esperaba un gran abanico de insultos, diciéndole que no se atreviera a ver a su hijo, pero se equivocaba.

La carta había llegado por medio de Hedwid, la lechuza de Harry, por lo que pensó que sería una carta suya, en efecto había una carta suya diciéndole que en media hora iría a su casa para hablar de un asunto importante, pero también venía la carta de Hermione. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había escrito con su fina letra cursiva.

Malfoy, han dicho que si, por lo tanto te esperamos en Sábado a las doce del medio día en mi casa, haremos una comida con Harry y Ron que hace mucho que no vienen a casa, tendrás que venir por medios muggles, dado que por mi casa ya no tenemos conectada la red flu por una travesura de hace algunos años, Harry y Ron saben como llegar.

_Atentamente,_

Hermione Jane Granger.

Draco leyó y releyó la carta hasta que se la supo de memoria, pero había algo que no cuadraba _"¿Han dicho que si?"_ ¿Quiénes? Que él supiera Hermione vivía solo con su hijo, ¿Es que acaso se había casado y su marido también había aceptado que el hijo de ambos le conociera?

No, no tenía sentido. En medio de sus confusiones aparecieron Severus Snape, su padrino y Harry Potter, respectivamente por la chimenea.

Flash Back

-Buenas tardes, Draco.

_-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó sin siquiera responder al saludo de su padrino._

_-¿Una carta?-le preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-Se, que sabes que yo se que tu sabes lo que es esta carga, así que deja el sarcasmo para otro momento Snape._

_-Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te oigo llamar a Snape por su apellido, que pena que Ron no esté aquí le hubiera dado un ataque de risa._

_-Y tú haz el favor de explicarme algunas cosas, Potter._

_-¿Qué quieres que te explique?_

_-¿Granger está casada?_

_-No._

_-¿Tiene novio?_

_-No...aunque..._

_-¿Aunque?_

_-Estuvo saliendo con ese...-¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_-¿Víctor Krum?-preguntó Snape entrando en el juego de Harry._

_-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Draco-¿¡Pero que demonios le ven las mujeres a ese troglodita!?¡ Si ni siquiera juega bien al quidditch!_

_-Pues...si, estuvieron saliendo, pero...unas personas que yo se me hicieron todo lo posible por que lo dejaran._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_Harry buscó una cosa en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se la tendió a Draco, era una fotografía, en ella se podía ver a una Hermione algo morena por el sol, entre dos personas, una chica, adolescente, de pelo largo y castaño oscuro, y algo morena, de ojos azules, casi grises y un chico de la misma edad que la chica, de pelo castaño claro, como el de Hermione, pero lacio de ojos verdes._

_-¿Quién es la chica?_

_-Tu hija-le contestó Harry._

_-¿Qué?-entonces eso significaba que el heredero de toda su fortuna, el descendiente de su estirpe era...¿Una chica?-¿Y el chico?_

_-Tu hijo-contestó Snape._

_Draco su quedo callado una minutos, analizando la frase, la chica era su hija y el chico era su hijo, si se fijaba bien, se parecían bastante, a Hermione, en la forma de sonreír, y a él_, _por la forma en la que miraba al que debía de estar haciéndoles la fotografía, como si no quisieran que se acercara a su madre. Después de unos segundos reaccionó, ¡Eran dos! ¿¡Hermione se había quedado embarazada de gemelos!?_

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-Vaya, por fin reaccionas, ya pensaba que tendríamos que pegarte para hacerte volver a la realidad-dijo Snape._

_-Una pena-dijo Harry-Bueno ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_Draco miro a su padrino y después a su amigo y sonrió-Iré._

_End Flash Back_

Sarah estaba en el salón haciendo un zaping, aunque había series y películas que le interesaban, y que en otras circunstancias las hubiera visto, no podía, cambiaba de canal cada pocos minutos, en realidad estaba atenta, al coche de su madre, Ginny y ella se habían ido de compras de emergencia, dado que no quedaban ingredientes para la tarta de Sarah que tanto les gustaba a Sirius, Harry y Ron.

Hacía más de media hora que se habían ido, no tendrían que tardar mucho, sin embargo eso no era lo que la ponía más nerviosa era que ese día iba a conocer a su padre, y no quería que él llegara antes que su madre, tendría que abrir ella la puerta y recibir a Harry, Ron y su padre, dado que Jake se había encerrado en su habitación y solo había salido para desayunar, ducharse y saludar a Ginny.

El reloj dio las doce del medio día, a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa, hasta que al cabo de diez minutos alguien llamó al timbre. No podía ser su madre, ella tenía llaves además cada vez que Ginny y su madre se iban de compras y Hermione se olvidaba de las llaves se oía a Ginny criticándola, por lo que solo podía ser...

Se levantó pesadamente del sofá, no se molestó en apagar la televisión, así tendría una excusa para no quedarse quieta.

-¡Jake!-llamó a su hermano, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, aunque seguramente su hermano no la había oído, o no quería oírla.

A cada paso que daba se acercaba a la puerta, sin embargo ésta se iba alejando más de ella, hasta que tocó el pomo de la puerta, no tardó más de treinta segundos, pero esos sin duda fueron los treinta segundos más largos de toda su vida.

Al final abrió la puerta, con cuidado, y vio a Harry y Ron, vestidos de muggles con unas sonrisa radiantes en sus caras, y detrás de ellos, un hombre, al que Sarah reconoció al instante, su padre, era tal y como se lo había enseñado su madre en el pensadero hacía unos pocos días.

-Hola Sarah.

-Cuanto tiempo.

-Si-contestó Sarah, desviando por fin la mirada hacia su padre.

-Vaya, pero si te has cambiado el pelo-dijo Ron.

-Si, a mi madre no le hizo gracia que me lo dejara largo y castaño, dijo que lo prefería rubito y rizado...así que, no es muy complicado hacerlo.

-Eso lo dirás tú-dijo Harry-ya me gustaría ser metamorfomago, a mi también.

-Y a mi-dijo Ron-las únicas personas que conozco que lo son sois Tronks, Teddy y tú.

-Jejeje

-¿Está Jake?

-Si, está arriba, lleva unos días que no hay quien le aguante.

Sarah se dirigió a las escaleras y llamó a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Jake que bajes!

Después de unos segundos se oyó que una puerta se abría y una voz que decía

-¡No!

-¡Jake Nicolas Granger! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

La puerta se volvió a abrir.

-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Soy Sarah idiota! ¡Baja de una vez!

-¡No! ¡Estoy ocupado!

-Como no bajes le voy a decir a mamá que fuiste tú el que se cargó su florero favorito.

-Y como se lo digas, yo le diré que fuiste tú la que se estrelló contra su coche la semana pasada.

-¿Fuiste tú Sarah? Vaya, yo pensé que había sido Jake.

-Si bueno Ron, estaba un poco...ida.

-¿¡Ida!? ¡Pero si te estabas besando con...

-¡Qué te calles Jake! ¡Le diré a mamá que es tu culpa que no pudiéramos ir al hotel que queríamos por que no cogiste bien las señas cuando llamaron!

Se oyó un portazo, unas palabrotas y como la puerta se abría de nuevo, unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras, como si de diez elefantes se tratara.

-¿Bajan elefantes o eres tú?-preguntó Sarah a su hermano cuando éste llegó a la altura de su hermana.

-Chitón monina, ya me las cobraré todas juntas...Hola, Harry, Ron.

Jake miró a su padre, que le devolvió la mirada, pero su hijo no la desvió como hizo Sarah, si no que le miró con profundo odio.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny y Hermione cargadas del bolsas.

-Sarah aquí tengo los ingredientes para tu...-Hermione vio a las personas que había en el recibidor de su casa, y sonrió, pero cuando miró a Draco...sintió mariposas en el estómago-...pastel.

-Bien, gracias mamá, lo voy a hacer ahora mismo...¿Jake?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me ayudas?

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Por que te lo pide tu hermana pequeña y por que como no lo hagas...-se acercó a su hermano y le susurró al oído-le diré a cierta persona que estuviste flirteando con una chica en Egipto.

-Te odio-dijo Jake al tiempo que cogía las bolsas de Ginny y su madre y se iba a la cocina.

-Sara...ya sabes lo que pienso de amenazar a tu hermano-dijo Hermione.

-Ya claro, como si él no lo hiciera nunca-y tras estas palabras se fue a la cocina.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron y frunció el ceño, éstos solo sonrieron.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Nada-dijo Harry.

-Te veo muy bien, cuatro semanas en Egipto te han sentado muy bien.

-Tres, al final solo estuvimos tres.

-¿Y eso?

-Jajajaja, cosas de mujeres-contestó Ginny y sonrió de forma cómplice a Hermione.

-Odio cuando hacen eso-dijo Ron.

-Y yo, nunca sabes lo que se les está pasando por la cabeza.

Pero Draco no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué había conocido a alguien antes de su viaje a Egipto y no pudo soportar la distancia?

-Los jóvenes son tan impacientes...-dijo Ginny.

-Y que lo digas, Sarah fue la que insistió en volver, pero fue bajar del avión y Jake estaba proponiendo que hiciera magia para llegar antes a casa...

-Pues eso, unos impacientes, yo nunca fui así.

-No se que es lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza Ginny, pero no es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Qué piensa Ginny mamá? Y ¿Por qué seguís a los pies de las escaleras?

-Lo siento, pasad, pasad y sentaos, ¿Qué pasa Sarah?

-Es Jake, dice que estoy haciendo algo mal en la tarta y me ha echado de la cocina ¿Puedes ver que he hecho mal?-Sarah le guiñó un ojo a su madre, indicándole que esa no era la causa, si no que Jake quería hablar con ella en privado.

-Vale, pues...ahora vengo-dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia la cocina.

-Y bueno...¿Qué tal en Hogwarts?-preguntó Ron, intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se estaba formando.

-Bien, bueno, como de costumbre, peleas por los pasillos, hechizos por la espalda...nada nuevo.

-¿Y les sacudiste?-preguntó Harry.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ginny.

-¿Por quien me tomas?

Ginny suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no era tan impulsiva como Jake...

-Les eché unas maldiciones, y acabaron en el hospital una semana.

Harry y Ron rieron a carcajadas, Ginny meneó la cabeza negativamente y Draco observó a su hija, alta, bella rubia, como él, simpática, pero agresiva, y por lo que parecía sabía defenderse, una buena mezcla de él y Hermione.

-Oye Sarah..¿Qué es eso que tienes en la oreja?-preguntó Ron con una mirada extraña.

-¿Eh? No...no tengo nada Ron, ¿No te lo estarás imaginando?

-Sarah...¿Qué tienes en la oreja?

Harry se acercó a Sarah y le apartó el pelo de la oreja derecha, y entonces lo vio, un pequeño brillante verde esmeralda en su cartílago.

-¿Eso es...un piercing?-preguntó un tanto shokeado.

-Pues...si.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Y Hermione dejó que te lo hicieras!?-Ron empezando a perder los papeles.

-Pues...el caso es...que teníamos una fiesta y bueno bebí un poquito más de la cuenta y bueno, éste es el resultado...

-Mira, que eres tonta-dijo Jake que acababa de llegar con su madre, que tenía una mirada triste.

-Gracias Jake, me alegra que por una vez tengas sentido común-dijo Ron.

-Yo le dije que el brillante tenía que ser rojo, pero noo, ¡Tenía que ser de color esmeralda! ¿Y sabéis qué argumento me dio? ¡Me dijo que se lo ponía del color de su casa! ¡Pero si siempre has odiado Slytherin! ¿No podrías haberte puesto el color de Gryffindor?

-¡Cállate Jake!

-O...¿No será que lo hiciste...por él?-preguntó Jake refiriéndose a una persona en concreto.

Sarah empezó a temblar de furia, ¿Cómo podía su hermano decir tal cosa? ¿Es que a caso no sabía lo mal que lo había pasado por su culpa? ¿Cuántas noches había acabado llorando? Hasta Dumbledore le preguntó si estaba bien.

Intentó controlarse, contar hasta diez, pero no lo consiguió, en un momento estaba de pie intentando tranquilizarse, y al siguiente se había tirado sobre su hermano y le había empezado a pegar.

Hasta que su madre les separó a ambos con ayuda de su varita.

-¡Te odio!-dijo fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Vale, me he pasado, lo sieeento, ¿Contenta?

-¡Jake! ¡Sabes muy bien que no puede provocar a tu hermana con ese tema!-le reprochó una Hermione muy enfadada-eres el hermano mayor, por un vez ejerce como tal y apóyala.

-Si, madre.

-¡Nada de si madre! Jake se que estás enfadado, y no te culpo, yo también lo estaría si estuviera en tu situación, pero ¡Haz el favor de no pagarlo con tu hermana!, si quieres desahogarte con alguien hazlo conmigo, no con Sarah ella se está portando lo mejor que ha podido, y tú no haces más que herirla ¿¡O te crees que no me entero de lo que pasa en mi propia casa!?

-Hermione, no creo que sea necesario que...en fin que te pongas así-dijo Harry con cautela.

-Harry, cállate-le espetó Ginny.

Sarah estaba sujetada por Ron, quien la miraba con tristeza.

-¿Estás bien?

Sarah solamente asintió.

-Buen puñetazo, espero que dejaras peor a los que se metieron contigo en Hogwarts.

Sarah sonrió, la verdad es que se que les había dejado peor, mucho peor.

-Siento...haber perdido los nervios, tu...no tienes la culpa de nada Jake-dijo Sarah mirando a su hermano.

-Vale, yo también me he pasado...y bastante, no es culpa tuya que éste de este humos, si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien...

Jake dejó la frase en el aire, pero Sarah sabía lo que estaba pensando su hermano, él le echaba la culpa a su padre, por aparecer de repente en su vida cuando siempre habían estado bien, desde que habían visto el recuerdo de su madre en el que Draco la abandonaba embarazada, Jake había sido muy sobre protector con madre y ella.

Siempre las estaba cuidando, y que ahora apareciera su padre como si nada...suspiró, la comida no iba a ser tan amena como lo había deseado.

Hermione soltó a su hijo y Ron a Sarah, ambos hermanos se miraron y luego se abrazaron.

-Amor fraternal, que bonito-dijo Ginny.

-Habló la que no tiene hermanos-dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó Sarah-me alegro de verte.

-¡Yo también!-dijo Jake-¿Sabes? La número cincuenta funciona de verdad.

-¿El...qué? ¿Número cincuenta? ¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Nada mamá-contestaron los gemelos con una sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Hermione miró a sus hijos y tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

Y por fin llegó el momento de la presentación padre-hijos.

Draco estuvo serio, al igual que Jake, solo Sarah se mostró un tanto amable y le tendió la mano a su padre, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre, dado que Sarah acostumbraba a dar efusivos abrazos a la gente que conocía, pero no le dio mucha importancia, debía de ser duro conocer a un padre de esa forma.

Se sentaron en los sofás del salón y empezaron a hablar del curso en Hogwarts.

Más tarde llegaron Lupin y Tonks, y finalmente, la persona que menos esperaban que viniera a su casa, Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones.

-¿Por qué os ponéis tan tensos?-preguntó Hermione.

-Por nada mamá...solo que no esperábamos encontrarnos con un profesor en casa...

-¿Y yo que soy?-preguntó Remus-que yo sepa sigo siendo vuestro profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Ya bueno Remus, es distinto, tú eres un amigo y Snape es...Snape-dijo Jake.

-De todas las tonterías que has dicho, creo que ésta se lleva la palma.

-Habló la santurrona.

-Cierra el pico.

-No me da la gana.

-Soy el mayor.

-Si, el mayor estúpido del mundo, me alegra de que por fin lo entiendas.

-Qué gusto volver a tenerlos en casa-comentó Hermione.

-Si en el fondo te alegras-dijo Harry.

-Anda, vamos a comer.

Hermione fue a la cocina, seguida de Jake.

-Y bueno Sarah ¿Has recibido ya las notas de los TIMOS?-preguntó Ginny.

-Si-fue hacía un cajón y de ahí sacó dos sobres, el suyo y el de Jake.

Ginny leyó en voz alta las notas de su sobrina:

Astronomía: S

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: E

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Runas Antiguas: S

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: E

Pociones: E

Transformaciones: E

-Están muy bien-dijo Harry.

-Casi tan bien como las de Hermione-comentó Ron.

-El problemas es Jake...-dijo Sarah-no está muy contento con sus notas, incluso escribió a Dumbledore para que le hicieran una revisión...

-¿Tan mal le fue?-preguntó Ginny abriendo el sobre de Jake.

-Compruébalo tú misma.

Harry le quitó el sobre a Ginny y leyó en voz alta:

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: S

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E

Adivinación: D

Herbología: A

Historia de la Magia: D

Pociones: T

Transformaciones: S

-Severus... ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan injusto con Jake?

-Es un negado para las pociones...-dijo Snape, después miró a Sarah-si al menos aprendiera algo de su hermana...

-¿Estáis mirando las notas?-preguntó Hermione.

-Están muy bien.

-Bueno...Jake me dijo que quería ir a Hogwarts a pegarle un paliza a Severus...

-¡Y lo habría echo de no ser por que me hechizaste para que te hiciera caso en todo momento!-exclamó Jake desde el comedor.

-Vamos a comer.

Harry se acercó a Sarah y le susurró.

-¿Lo de el número cincuenta es una broma de los merodeadores para Snape?

-Si...y he de admitir que yo le ayudé...bueno yo y...el resto del grupo, fui de las pocas que ha sacado buena nota en Pociones...y Jake el que peor, a los dos nos tocó Snape como examinador.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y siguieron hablando de Hogwarts.

-Hermione ¿Sabes que tus hijos hicieron aparecer un _patronus_ en el examen?-dijo Remus.

-Si.

-¿Y cual fue el recuerdo que elegisteis?-preguntó Harry.

-Yo que estaba en Egipto visitando las tumbas-dijo Sarah-y un halcón voló por todo el comedor.

-¿Y tú Jake?

-...

Sarah rió, sabía cual era el recuerdo, más bien deseo que había elegido su hermano pero sabía que no se cumpliría.

-Que ganaba la copa de Quidditch.

-Ese es un buen recuerdo.

-Ya, una lástima que no la consigas nunca...ni si quiera eres capaz de atrapar la Snicht y eso que es fácil.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo no me quedo embobado las nubes.

-No, miras a las chicas y te chuleas, y lo de mirar las nubes, si lo hubieras echo como yo, Dumbledore no te tendría que haber salvado cuando un rayo partió tu escoba.

Jake bufó.

-La verdad es que me gustaría ir aun partido vuestro, tiene que ser emocionante, dos hermanos gemelos, jugando el uno contra el otro al Quidditch-dijo Harry.

-Por no mencionar que están en dos casas que son rivales desde siempre.

-La verdad es que me sorprendió que Sarah estuviera en Slytherin-dijo Lupin.

-A mi no-dijo Hermione-Draco fue un Slytherin y Sarah se le parece bastante.

-Puaj! Slytherin es de lo peor, yo prefiero Gryffindor.

-Ya, por que eres " valiente" ¿No?

-Y tú una...-se calló al notar la dura mirada de su madre.

-Espero que en el colegio no seáis así.

-Para nada Hermione-dijo Remus-cuando Sarah está en algún apuro Jake está ahí para ayudarla, sin contar...con que el grupo que forman Sarah y sus amigos tiene miembros tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin.

-Los G & S hay quien dice que pueden llegar a superar a los Weasley, e incluso a los Merodeadores.

-¿Tan traviesos son?-preguntó Draco.

-Todos tienen la sospecha de que somos nosotros, pero no encuentran prueba alguna que nos incrimine-le contestó Sarah.

-No, por ejemplo fue Zabini el que le puso una culebra en la silla a Snape, yo estuve escuchando los gritos de Sarah durante ese tiempo.

-No se puede estar en dos sitios a la vez-dijo Sarah.

Pero Lupin no les creyó, sabía que Sarah había preparado poción multijugos y que dos de sus amigos habían tomado la apariencia de los gemelos, mientras éstos habían tomado la apariencia de Nicolas Zabini y Jennifer Nott y le habían puesto la culebra hechizada a Snape, no obstante no encontraron prueba alguna contra ellos.

Sarah era la encargada de organizar, hasta el último detalle todo los planes, junto con Tomas, los dos cerebritos de Slytherin, mientras que Amy y Jack eran los encargados de vigilar y finalmente solían ser Jake y Cecilia los que llevaban a cabo la broma.

-Ya, bueno...este año seguro que os pillan en alguna broma-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué te apuestas?-preguntó Sarah.

-Eh? No, solo era un comentario en voz alta-dijo Sirius.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?-preguntó Jake.

-Si conseguís hacer una broma, una de verdad, que sea invención vuestra antes de que acabe el curso...os llevo al siguiente partido de quidditch.

-Buah! Eso nos lo consigue nuestro amigo...¿verdad mamá?-preguntó Sarah.

En ese momento Hermione se atragantó con la comida, mientras que Harry y Ron se carcajearon, sabían a lo que se refería Sarah.

-¡No tiene gracia!-exclamó Hermione.

-Vamos mamá, solo era una broma.

-Pues entonces es una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que se lo que está pasando-dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

-¿Qué? ¡Cuenta! ¡Vamos no me tengas en ascuas!

-Pues verás, creo que no hace falta decirte que a Sarah y a Jake les gusta el quidditch muchísimo, así que un día Hermione dijo como de pasada que conocía a Víctor Krum.

Draco se tensó al oír el nombre del jugador de su deporte favorito, o como él lo llamaba cuando nadie le escuchaba, el troglodita.

-El caso es...-continuó Ginny-que Sarah y Jake obligaron a Hermione a que les presentara a Krum, y Krum se pensó que Hermione le pidió una cita. La verdad es que fue muy divertido verlo a través del pensadero...

-No, lo mejor fue cuando nos vio, nos comportamos como unos dignos fans suyos...hasta...que se le subió la fama a la cabeza...

-Venga Sarah...tampoco fue para tanto...-y aunque Harry intentara animarla, sabía que Sarah se había llevado un buen chasco, aunque...no como el de Jake.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Harry tú no estuviste ahí! ¡Se pasó dos horas hablando sobre si mismo! ¡Dos horas! ¿¡Te puedes crees lo que fue!?-Jake hizo una mueca de desagrado con la cara a la vez que iba recitando todas las victorias de Krum.

-Ya no somos los mismos desde entonces-dijo Sarah-¡Nos traumó! Creo que pasarán muchos años hasta que vulva a sonreír como antes...

-Sois unos exagerados, no digo que no fuera bastante tostón oírle hablar sobre si mismo, pero...tanto como para traumaros...

-Mamá, tú no entiendes nada de quidditch así que...-aunque Jake empezó con confianza la frase, la mirada de su made le hizo acobardarse.

Pero justo en el momento en el que Hermione iba a reprochar a su hijo, a Sarah se le cayó un plato encima, provocándole un corte en la pierna.

-Mira que eres tonta Sarah-dijo Jake.

Sarah que hasta el momento se había estado mordiendo el labio inferior para no gritar más de los necesario fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Si las miradas matasen...en fin, no me dejas otro remedio, agarrate hermanita.

-¿Qué vas a..aaah!

Jake cogió a Sarah en volandas y se fue del salón.

-¡Bájame estúpido! ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!?

-¡Pues subir las escaleras para limpiarte el corte imbécil! ¡Quédate quieta que como nos caigamos los dos te parto la cara mocosa!

-¿¡A quién llamas mocosa vejestorio!?

-¿¡Vejestorio yo!? ¡Pero si estoy en la flor de la vida!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sus hijos nunca cambiarían...además eran unos teatreros, solo esperaba que al menos nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su falso numerito...

Flash BackHermione había ido a la cocina, tal y como le había pedido Sarah, para ver que quería Jake, su hijo estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, de espaldas a ella.

-_Oye mamá...¿Todavía estás enamorada de Draco Malfoy?_

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora Jake?_

_-Por que yo creo que si...Sarah y yo hemos hablado y...me ha convencido para que le de una oportunidad hoy...pero, quiero que sepas que no seré blando con él, por que, aunque él sea mi...padre, yo no le considero como tal, si tanto te quería...¿Por qué te dejó?_

_-Jake eso...eso solo lo sabe él-le contestó Hermione bajando la mirada._

_-Lo que quiero decir...bueno es que...si en algún momento necesitamos hablar Sarah y yo a solas que...nos ayudes a escaquearnos durante unos minutos..._

_Hermione sonrió, Jake no iba a cambiar nunca, le abrazó por la espalda y después de unos segundos, fue capaz de hablar._

_-No importa lo que me hiciera o las razones que lo llevaran a hacerlo, el pasado, pasado está, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a no querer ni hablarle, pero haz un esfuerzo...¿Vale?_

_-Solo por que me lo pides tú..._

End Flash Back

-Ten cuidado...au!

-Eso te pasa por tirarte el plato encima...mira que eres tonta.

-Yo también te quiero Jake...

-Oye que te parece "nuestro padre"

-Idiota por haber dejado a mamá.

-Vale, ahora en serio, tú te fijas en muchos detalles en los que yo no me suelo fijar.

-Pues...que mira mucho a mamá y por supuesto nos mira a nosotros...y no se Jake es raro que de pronto quiera conocernos, en realidad toda esta situación es rara...

-Sarah, todo eso me parece muy bien pero...¡estate quieta de una vez!

Sarah se dio cuenta entonces de su situación con su hermano. Ella estaba sentada en la taza de Water sujetando con sus piernas el botiquín de donde Jake había sacado lo necesario para limpiar la herida de su hermana. Mientras que Jake estaba en el suelo, de rodillas recibiendo constantes patadas por parte de Sarah.

-Jeje...lo siento.

-No, no lo sientes.

-Bueno ¿Ya has acabado?

-Sip. Y ahora, si no te importa me gustaría decirle a "nuestro querido padre" que no nos hace falta alguna.

-¿Se lo vas a decir así por las buenas?

-Con indirectas, si no mamá me mata...sabes que ella todavía...

-Si, se le nota en la cara, nunca la había visto tan feliz, ¿No crees que...deberíamos darle una oportunidad? No se...

-No, venga, que te bajo a caballito Sarah.

-Me encanta cuando eres así.

Cuando Jake y Sarah aparecieron en el salón a Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

-Jake, me encanta cuando eres así de bueno con tu hermana.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que os paso hoy? Sarah me ha dicho lo mismo antes ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para volverme loco o qué?

Hermione y Sarah rieron, mientras que Jake-con mala cara-bajó cuidadosamente a su hermana y la puso en el suelo.

-Permíteme, hermanita-dijo Jake separando la silla de la mesa para que su hermana se sentara.

Sarah miró a su madre y con gesto teatrero dijo-¡Jake eres un...

Pero cuando Sarah se fue a sentar, Jake retiró la silla más de lo normal, por lo que Sarah cayó al suelo de culo.

-...¡Imbécil!-terminó la frase.

-Lo siento.

-¡No!, ¡No lo sientes!...¡Mamá!

-Jake..ayuda a tu hermana.

Jake se encogió de hombros y fue a coger a su hermana, pero ésta le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Serás idiota! ¿¡Pero ahora que demonios te pasa!?

-¡Qué te odio!

-¡Sarah! ¡Jake! ¡Ya vale!-dijo Hermione.

Ambos hermanos bufaron y miraron en direcciones diferentes, después se sentaron y Hermione resopló.

-Y yo repito, que gusto teneros en casa...

Draco miró a Hermione y vio como ella le miraba, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna-algo que él mismo le había enseñado hacía muchos años-pero sus ojos transmitían mucha tristeza, no le culpaba por haberla abandonado, pero no lo olvidaba y desde luego no quería que estuviera mucho más tiempo con sus hijos.

No quería hacerlo, pero sabía lo que sus hijos intentaban hacer, así que decidió facilitarles la tarea, despejó su mente, y luego empezó a recordar cuando Sarah montó por primera vez en bicicleta, cuando a Jake se le cayó su primer diente, la primera nevada que vieron sus hijos, cuando cocinaban en inviernos muchos pasteles y sus hijos se los querían comer hasta que acabaran empachados. Toda clase de recuerdos que habían pasado con ellos, tanto buenos como malos, los felices, los tristes todos esos quince años que había pasado sola con sus dos hijos, aunque no eran una familia completa, eran felices los cuatro.

Draco vio con claridad las imágenes de Hermione, y se sintió culpable por haberla abandonado, pero no tuvo otra opción, su familia...sabía que Hermione era capaz de hacer cualquier locura por él y eso era lo que más miedo le provocara, le hubiera gustado que fuera feliz, aunque no estuvieran juntos, que ella fuera feliz, pero al quedarse embarazada de Jake y Sarah...

Mientras tanto Harry intentaba que Sarah y Jake hicieran las paces, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se enfadaran con él.

La comida transcurrió sin más percances, salvo por las miradas asesinas que se echaban Jake y Sarah, lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que Hermione no dijera nada, y que comiera tan tranquila.

-Dame tu plato Hermione, yo los llevaré a la cocina-dijo Ginny cuando todos acabaron de comer.

-No, Sarah, Jake...vosotros quitaréis la mesa, fregaréis los platos-a mano por supuesto-los secaréis, limpiaréis el mantel y nos llevaréis el té al salón, sin magia-tras su discurso, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y se fue al salón.

-Maldita sea...-dijo Jake.

-Lo tenía todo planeado...-murmuró Sarah.

-¡Mamáaaaaaa!-exclamaron ambos gemelos.

-¿Ya habéis acabado?-preguntó Hermione desde el salón.

-No-dijo Sarah.

-Ni siquiera hemos empezado-continuó Jake.

-¿¡Pues a qué esperáis!? ¿¡A qué me salgan canas!?

-Será mejor que vayamos al salón...-dijo Ginny.

-Si, eso...no vaya a ser que salga alguien herido...

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha sido dvertido? creo que o vaís poder quejaros, que el capitulo es bastante largo y entretenido jejejejejeje**

**Así que...¡Bajad las varitas! El siguiente capitulo tardará algo más pero lo subiré ¡Lo prometo!**

**¿Me dejaís algún review para saber si tengo que darme prisa y así evitar que alguien me eche un Avada Kedavra?**

**Mitsuki Sakurai.**


End file.
